1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to components for hearing aids. The invention further relates to a method for manufacturing a component for a hearing aid.
2. The Prior Art
Hearing aids generally include a range of components such as housing, internal electronic circuitry, lid, switches and buttons.
ITE hearings aids generally comprise a shell, which anatomically duplicates the relevant part of the user's ear canal. A receiver is placed in the shell in communication with an acoustic outlet port arranged at the proximal end, i.e. the end of the shell adapted for being situated in the ear canal close to the tympanic membrane. The distal end of the shell, i.e. the opposite end, intended to be oriented towards the surroundings, is closed by a faceplate subassembly, connected to the receiver by leads. In one design, the faceplate subassembly incorporates a microphone, electronics, a battery compartment and a hinged lid. The microphone communicates with the exterior through a port, which may covered by a grid.
Whereas an ITE hearing aid may be regarded as an earpiece integrating all parts of a hearing aid, a BTE hearing aid comprises a housing adapted for resting over the pinna of the user and an ear piece adapted for insertion into the ear canal of the user and serving to convey the desired acoustic output into the ear canal. The earpiece is connected to the BTE housing by a sound conduit or, in case it houses the receiver, by electric leads. In either case it has an output port for conveying the sound output.
During normal use, a hearing aid is exposed to environmental factors such as wear, moisture, sweat, ear wax, fungi, bacteria, dirt and water. Some of those factors may have a corroding influence; others may cause development of an undesired biofilm or of an otherwise irregular surface patina. Corrosion may be controlled by the selection of durable materials. However the environmental factors may over time create an unsightly appearance.
WO-A1-00/03561 provides an in-the-ear hearing aid wherein the acoustic outlet port is protected against contamination by earwax by means of an earwax guard, which is inserted in port. An elastic hose connects the port to a receiver. The earwax guard comprises an essentially tubular element with a through-going cavity and an abutment collar in one end for sealing abutment against an edge of the hearing aid housing adjacent the port.
EP-A2-1432285 shows a method for hydrophobic coating of components for a hearing aid in areas of gaps, slits and apertures, such as for the battery lid, the battery compartment, the housing or a switch, for the purpose of ensuring entry of oxygen, which is needed for proper operation of Zn-air batteries, while controlling the entry of liquids. The coating comprises hydrophobic or oleophobic materials applied through immersion or spraying.
DE-A1-102004062279 shows an earwax guard for a hearing aid, which has been provided with an oleophobic or biofilm-inhibiting coating.
EP-A2-1458217 shows an acoustic filter of a hearing instrument, detachably placed nearby or at the opening for the acoustic output of the instrument. The filtering element is made of a polymer material, a synthetic, metallic or ceramic material or a fabric-like material.
EP-A2-1432285 provides a method for hydrophobic coating of a hearing aid for the purpose of preventing entry of moisture into crevices and openings of the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,022 provides a water-repellant surface having high and low portions with an average distance between high portions of not more than 1000 microns and an average height of high portions of at least 0.5 times the average distance between them; and having an air content of at least 60%. The air content of the surface is determined by taking an imaginary plane parallel to the surface passing through the tops of the high portions of the surface and measuring at this plane the percentage of the total surface area that is air. The surfaces may be coated with a solid having a water contact angle of greater than 90 degrees. These surfaces are highly water repellant.
WO-A1-0058415 provides a device for the loss-free transport or emptying of hydrophilic liquids, which device has raised areas and cavities on the side facing the liquid, the distance between the raised areas being between 0.1 and 200 microns and the height of said raised areas between 0.1 and 100 microns, and the raised areas being hydrophobic.